


I saw it in a jutsu once

by uchihasavior



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, sai is bad at people, weird ending idk what i was going with here lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 00:56:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uchihasavior/pseuds/uchihasavior
Summary: join me, in my adventures of "I hate titling anything."Sai/Sasuke PWP, set during shippuden under the assumption they found a way to bring him back.





	I saw it in a jutsu once

Stress relief.

 

An important tool for many shinobi. It could  be in the form of getting a good meal after a long and arduous mission. A warm bath, to soothe the muscles and calm the mind. Simply the act of being ‘home’, reconnected with family. Of continuing a hobby which didn’t allow itself to be utilized during battle. 

 

Or. It could be sex.

 

Sex was nice. It released a nice combination of chemicals that combined several benefits. Comfort, sore muscles, a worried mind, and the feeling of  _ closeness _ . 

 

Of being cared for.

 

Sai had not been able to replicate that just yet, but like any skill, he could only get better with time.

 

The only sounds in Sasuke’s living area are that of the faint rustle of clothes, the creaking of a table that is entirely too many years old, and Sai’s lips against Sasuke’s. By this point they’re practiced, no longer colliding noses, or teeth, tongues meeting comfortably as they share breath.

 

Sasuke is sat precariously on the edge of his table, palms against the edges, Sai standing inbetween his legs, hands on either side. Sai had discovered, the hard way, that Sasuke was not fond of being picked up, especially to be carried over distances. But this was acceptable, Sasuke providing no complaint, even tilting his head back when Sai’s mouth wandered lower, lips and teeth pressing oh so gently to his adam’s apple, feeling it bob under him.

 

Sasuke had proven…. Quite difficult, to connect to, at first.

 

Their second retrieval mission had proven successful, with Sasuke secured back into the care of the Leaf. 

 

To say Sasuke was absolutely furious would be putting it mildly. This visceral hate kept Sasuke from being integrated back into the shinobi forces. Trust  had been broken, and it was much more difficult to rebuild it when it came to officials. Naruto and Sakura trusted him unconditionally, knowing that at some point, he’d turn around, be thankful of their effort.

 

And yet it had been months. Months of holing himself in what remained of his district, of refusing to come to training, or anything that might involve his ex team.

 

Sai felt a little bad. This was not Naruto’s intention, or anyone else’s. Physically, Sasuke was here, but emotionally, he was still very, very far away.

And so he wanted to help. Surely, he could forge some sort of bond with Sasuke, do his part, and help bring the team back.

 

Choosing which way had proven a little trickier than expected. Sasuke still adamantly refused things like eating out, or training sessions, anything Sai’s book often mentioned was a good way of making friends and keeping them.

 

So he’d turned to another, seeing that Sasuke was perpetually angry, and stressed out. 

 

“Enough.” Sai finds himself stopped as his mouth travels lower, Sasuke’s hands firm on his shoulders. When he glances up, Sasuke’s face is firm. It’s even harder to tell what Sasuke is thinking at all times, the way he keeps his face schooled. At least other shinobi were expressive enough he could compare their faces to his training...

 

Sai turns his expression down when Sasuke’s hands move, pinching the clip of his zipper and pulling it down. Right. Sasuke intends to move on in this. They’ve been through this enough times that Sasuke no longer has any qualms about taking control when he needs it.

 

Shifting his shoulders when necessary, the shirt comes off Sai easily, and he takes a step back to allow Sasuke to move himself off the table. Sasuke begins to disrobe as well, losing his shirt and pants in one go. Sai stoops to grab a few materials out of his pack, and follows Sasuke into his bedroom, down the hall.

 

The boxers are the last to go, Sasuke kicking them aside and sitting at the edge of the bed, waiting. 

 

Sai likes being able to see him. Nude, specifically. 

 

He was curious, the first time Konohamaru showed off his new ‘technique’. Himself and Sasuke was an odd choice, but it hadn’t perturbed him too much. 

 

But Konohamaru wasn’t perfect; he was off with Sasuke’s measurements. Sai thinks about it as he drops their tools on the bed to Sasuke’s right, and settles comfortably between Sasuke’s legs, his own knees on the floor. Smooth palms travel up Sasuke’s outer thighs. 

 

Sasuke had more muscle than Konohamaru predicted. It’s the training with Orochimaru, surely. It didn’t cling too tightly to his skin, but it wasn’t overly defined. Just enough to make him look wider than other people his age. 

 

(He should draw it, sometime, maybe.)

 

Luckily for Sasuke, Sai is more methodical about things, as opposed to emotional. No more time is wasted admiring him. Sai’s right hand wraps around Sasuke’s penis, unfortunately flaccid from the time it took them to move rooms. It won’t be difficult to work him back up, his strokes are firm, practiced, working from base to tip, making sure to twist at the head-- and let Sasuke’s foreskin give him that extra friction. 

 

Sai’s rewarded when Sasuke’s breathing picks up, and the organ in his hand grows thick. Sasuke’s such an impressive size, too… at least six inches. People were right in their reverence for him. Though untrimmed, his pubic hair sat neatly on top of his penis, the rest of his skin smooth. His prowess as a shinobi showed in the form of unmarred skin. Not a single scratch.

 

Sasuke’s leaning back now, his breaths coming a little faster, lips parted, eyes halfway shut. It’s when Sasuke begins lightly thrusting off the bed that Sai knows they need to move forward, pulling his hand away and reaching for his tools. 

 

What are they, exactly? A packet of lubricant, and a condom. Sasuke’s already shifted back onto the bed, knowing he’ll need his patience for this.

 

You see, sex between men wasn’t natural. Not in the sense that the body was prepared for it on its own. A woman would lubricate, but men weren’t so lucky, and so Sai had learned to bring a water based lubricant to make things easier. The condom was to keep things clean, for the both of them. 

 

With Sasuke fully lain on his back, Sai straddles him at the waist, slipping the condom onto Sasuke and emptying the packet onto his fingers, soon reaching behind him. Maybe, one day, he could get Sasuke to do this portion, but for now it’s his responsibility, carefully opening himself, until the sensations were enough he’s rocking on his fingers. He’s been hard ever since their makeout session in the kitchen, anticipating this.

 

Even though the routine is exactly the same. 

 

Left hand on Sasuke’s chest, for balance, Sai shifts, with knees on either side of Sasuke. His right hand is behind him, holding Sasuke steady, until he’s deep enough down on his cock to finish with his hips.

 

“Ahh…” Both hands firmly on Sasuke’s chest now, Sai tips his head back. It’s a nice feeling, spreading through his whole body with every roll of his hips. Maybe Sasuke will try it one day-- know how it feels from the other side. 

 

Neither of them are very loud. Sai is soft moans and gasps, and Sasuke is the occasional grunt, hands firm on Sai’s hips as he digs his heels into the sheets to control their speed. 

 

It ends when Sai comes first, gasps losing their rhythm, clenching his fists on Sasuke, knowing that not even in the throes of orgasm he’s allowed to actually leave marks. But his motions continue, pushing past the stars in his eyes, until he can see how Sasuke’s expression twists, teeth and eyes tightly clenched shut, following with his own orgasm. 

 

They both get a few minutes to rest, the sounds of soft panting filling the room. 

 

Sai rolls off to the side, watching Sasuke sit up. A cloth is pulled from beside the bed, so Sasuke can clean his stomach off.

 

“Feel better?” He asks Sasuke on the tail end of a breath. 

 

“A bit.”

 

A bit is better than nothing. At least the tension in Sasuke’s shoulders is gone, busying himself with rolling the condom off to throw it away, and sliding off the bed to pick up his boxers.

 

\--

 

\--

 

\--

 

Sai likes helping people. It feels nice.  Rewarding.

 

In the dead of night, he sneaks Sasuke past the sensing barrier, the floor littered with incapacitated guards.

 

“Be safe.” He warns Sasuke, who only returns him with a nod.

 

He’ll never see him again. 

**Author's Note:**

> eehh i kind of lost steam midway through and sai doesn't... really make for hot sex. Will try something different in the future. Tell me what you think tho.


End file.
